wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń XIV
Jedna z dusz wyjaśnia Dantemu wątpliwość, w jaki sposób po zmartwychwstaniu oczy człowieka zbawionego wytrzymują blask duszy, a następnie Beatrycze i poeta wznoszą się do piątego nieba, na planetę Marsa, gdzie ukazują się im dusze bojowników za wiarę tworzące płomienny krzyż. 1 W krągłym naczyniu dwojgiem fal się mąci :Płyn, które na się zachodzą wzajemnie, :Gdy się go z zewnątrz i z wewnątrz potrąci. 4 Podobny obraz ujawnił się we mnie, :Gdy duch żywota niegdyś Tomaszowy :Zapadł w milczenie; bo się tak foremnie 7 Układał teraz pogłos jego mowy, :Ku nam falując, z głosem Beatryczy, :Która więc tymi ozwała się słowy: 10 „Choć on nie wyrzekł jeszcze, czego życzy, :Ani chęć nawet w głowie mu nie świta, :Potrzeba jemu nowych prawd zdobyczy: 13 Blask, którym wasza substancja zakwita, :Wiecznie-li będzie trwał, czy też docześnie, :Póty aż się wiek wypełni do syta? 16 A jeśli przetrwa dzień, gdy człowiek wskrześnie, :Jakim sposobem, w ciele cierpiętliwem :Płonąc, nie będzie ócz raził boleśnie?" 19 Jak uniesiony radosnym porywem, :Pląsając w kole, cały chór taneczny :Objawia afekt swój gestem i śpiewem, 22 Tak po tej prośbie naglącej i grzecznej :Zawirowały z radosnymi głosy :Dwa święte kręgi obręczy słonecznej. 25 Kto z was się skarży na śmiertelne ciosy, :Które raj dają po ziemskiej rozłące, :Nie wie, jak luby chłód niebieskiej rosy. 28 Jedność i z Dwójcą Trójca, wiecznie tchnące :A władne w Trójcy, w Dwojgu i w Jedności, :Nieogarnięte, wszechogarniające, 31 Trzykroć śpiewane były pośród włości :Niebios tak słodko, że najlepszy zgoła :Do większych nagród prawa nie urości. 34 I usłyszałem wśród mniejszego koła :W zbożniejszym świetle pełen umilenia :Głos, jak ów Marii zwiastuna — anioła: 37 „Dopóki w raju te pląsy i pienia :Trwać będą, póty miłość, co w nas tleje, :Wyiskrzać będzie te szaty z płomienia. 40 W miarę zapału blask nasz potężnieje, :A zapał w miarę patrzenia tym silniej, :Im więcej Łaska na nas mocy zleje. 43 Gdy dawne ciała mieszkańce mogilni :Przywdziejem, wtedy w tej chwalebnej korze :Bóg będzie na nas poglądał przychylniej. 46 Przez to się równie nasza jasność wzmoże, :Co ją wysiewa niebieska skarbnica :I dzięki której patrzym w lica Boże. 49 Widzeń się naszych rozrośnie granica, :Rozrośnie ten żar, który z nich się nieci, :Rozrośnie promień, co się w nich nasyca. 52 Jak węgiel, kiedy płomień go ukwieci, :Swoją łupinę ogniową przebija :I pośród światła czerwonością świeci, 55 Tak przez tę jasność, która nas spowija, :Kształt nasz cielesny lśnić będzie z pożaru, :Dziś jeszcze skryty w grobie, co przemija. 58 Ani nie będziem zmęczeni od skwaru: :Organ cielesny będzie dosyć silny, :Aby nie zemdleć z rozkoszy nadmiaru". 61 Tedy słyszałem, jak bardzo był pilny :Zawołać: „Amen", każdy ognia płatek, :Spragnion dostania swej szaty mogilnej, 64 Nie tyle dla się, ile dla swych matek, :Ojców i wszystkich, których w tamtym bycie :Kochali, zanim zbyli ziemskich szatek. 67 A oto mi się zjawiły w rozkwicie :Nowe jasności nad tęcz pierwszą parą, :Niby na rąbku niebiosów o świcie. 70 Jak na sklepieniu nieb godziną szarą :Zamajaczeją coraz błyski nowe, :Widniejąc w oczach ni jawą, ni marą, 73 Podobne błysły przez mgielną osnowę :Światła i jęły toczyć swe obroty :Ponad dwie inne obręcze tęczowe. 76 O szczere Ducha Świętego błyskoty, :Utkwiony w waszej ognistej koronie :Wzrok mój lśnął, rażon gwałtownymi groty. 79 Wtem Beatryczy piękność mi rozpłonie :Uśmiechem między światłości ruczaje, :Tak że mej wizji opisem nie zgonię. 82 Czułem, że wzrok mój nowych sił dostaje :I że jak gdyby potężnymi pióry :Jestem z mą panią rwany w wyższe raje. 85 Czułem to, żeśmy lecieli do góry, :Po roześmianiu gwiazdy purpurowym, :Czerwieńszym niż ton jej zwykłej purpury. 88 Modlitwą serca, tym spólnym duchowym :Językiem, Bogu składałem ofiary :Po Jego łaski objawieniu nowym. 91 A nie ostygły jeszcze we mnie żary :Całopalenia, gdym miał niewątpliwy :Dowód, że przyjął Bóg me korne dary. 94 Bo tak szkarłatny, światły nad podziwy :Zalśnił kształt w głębi tęczowego kręga, :Żem wołał: „Helios, jakżeś urodziwy!" 97 Jak owa, która dwa bieguny sprzęga, :Gwiazdami siły różnej świecąc światu, :Niewybadana wiedzą mleczna wstęga, 100 Tak pośród Marsa pełen majestatu :Znak mi się jawił, złożony w te linie, :Co razem tworzą przekątnie kwadratu. 103 Tutaj ma sztuka z pamięcią się zminie, :Bo w krzyżu raz w raz wybłyskał znak Chrysta: :Wszelka wybłysków modła wobec ginie. 106 Lecz kto krzyż bierze, naśladując Chrysta, :Przebaczy mowie mojej niedojrzałej, :Gdy kiedyś ujrzy sam łyskanie Chrysta. 109 W ramionach krzyża, tam gdzie się mijały :Lub gdzie schodziły święte błyskawice, :Zaraz się skrzyło żywszymi zapały. 112 Jako przez nie dość szczelne okiennice :Wciska się iskier gromada drgająca :Pasem świetlanym w komnaty ciemnicę 115 I cząsteczkami ognia cień roztrąca, :Co go człek sobie sztucznie dla osłony :Uczynił, chroniąc się nadmiaru słońca; 118 Lub jako w gęśli albo wielostronej :Harfie ze zgodnych uderzeń wykwitną :Miłe, choć w słowa nieubrane tony, 121 Tak ja w me zmysły przejmowałem szczytną :Muzykę świateł, która się zbierała :W ramionach krzyża melodią niechwytną. 124 Śpiewana była snadź najwyższa chwała: :„Powstań", „Zwyciężaj" — jeno mię doleci :Z pieśni, która się w swoim wątku rwała. 127 Zatem się we mnie taka miłość nieci, :Że owładnęła całą duszą moją — :Nigdy nie byłem brany w słodsze sieci. 130 Może te słowa nieopatrznie roją, :Mając przepiękne oczy w niepamięci, :Co były dotąd mych tęsknot ostoją. 133 Ale kto zważy, iż żywe pieczęci :Piękna, im wyżej, tym działają żywiej :I że w tej chwili do nich wszystkie chęci 136 Miałem zwrócone, ten usprawiedliwi, :W czym uchybiłem, albowiem dowiodę, :Iż się jednemu drugie nie przeciwi: 139 Wszak ona wzrosła tymczasem w urodę. Raj 14